mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
King Sombra
|temptitle = Alternate |temp1title = Good |temp1 = Comic issue 18 Alternate Sombra.png |temp1width = 200px |temp1caption = An alternate universe's King Sombra in |temp2title = Evil |temp2 = Comic issue 20 Evil Alternate King Sombra.png |temp2width = 200px |temp2caption = Alternate King Sombra turned evil in |kind = Unicorn & Umbrum |sex = Male |residence = Crystal Empire (formerly) Canterlot (alternate universe) |occupation = Ruler of the Crystal Empire (formerly) Ruler of Equestria (alternate universe) |eyes = with pupils (formerly) |mane = with (alternate universe) |coat = Dark gray |aura = engulfed in a haze with edges (alternate universe) |nicknames = King of All Monsters, Sombrero, Sm (The Periodic Table of My Little Pony) |voice = Jim Miller (English)https://twitter.com/TheBiggestJim/status/267325607048773632 Mikołaj Klimek (Polish) Zeca Rodrigues (Brazilian Portuguese) Adrian Moraru (Romanian) Nikita Prozorovsky (Russian) Joan Massotkleiner (European Spanish) Dan Osorio (Latin American Spanish) |cutie mark = None (S3E1) "darkness" (''Fiendship is Magic'' Issue #1) "not known" (trading cards)File:Series 2 trading cards 28-36.jpgFile:King Sombra trading card series 2 back.jpg}} King Sombra is a male unicorn, the former tyrannical ruler of the Crystal Empire, and the antagonist of the season three premiere. Princess Celestia tells Twilight Sparkle that he took over the Crystal Empire a thousand years ago but was banished into the frozen north. Before his banishment, King Sombra put a curse on the Crystal Empire which made it vanish into thin air. When the Empire returns, so does Sombra, who attempts to retake it. He is defeated by Princess Cadance and the Crystal Ponies' use of the Crystal Heart. His dialogue consists of growls, snarling, hissing, menacing laughter, and five lines.__TOC__ Development and design The show's story editor, Meghan McCarthy, and another staff member have stated that the character's name is Sombra. A tweet by Hasbro's My Little Pony Twitter account spells the name as "Somber". "Sombra" is a Spanish, Portuguese, and Galician word for "shadow", which comes from the Latin "umbra". A differently-shaded version of the armor around King Sombra's neck is used for the 2012 Design a My Little Pony Finalists poster, as part of Steel Masquerade's armor. Jim Miller, the show's storyboard supervisor and King Sombra's voice actor, drew inspiration from the vocals of the Mastodon song "Crystal Skull" for his performance as King Sombra. Meghan McCarthy has said that King Sombra was inspired by Sauron from The Lord of the Rings and is meant to be a dark presence. King Sombra is a dark gray unicorn with a black spiky mane and tail. Unlike regular unicorn horns, which match the pony's coat color and are straight and segmented, Sombra's horn is curved, smooth, sharp at the tip and it gradients from dark gray to red. He has sharp teeth with two visible fangs unlike other ponies and red—green when younger —irises, but most often his otherwise white eyes appear green and have a purple mist emanating from them, which disappears both times he is attacked. He wears silver armor on his legs and neck, a crown with horn-like points on his head, and a red cape that covers his flank. When his flank is shown briefly in Princess Celestia's flashback, he has no visible cutie mark. When he's turned to shadow in the flashback, only his head remains, and when he returns as an amorphous black cloud, only his eyes are visible at first. The alternate universe version of Sombra in the IDW comics' Reflections story arc has a neatly smooth mane and tail with blue streaks. His horn is a solid color and segmented like other unicorns, and he still has green irises instead of red. He wears a light blue crown with a yellow gem, matching shoes and collar, and a purple cape instead of a red one. After the alternate Sombra absorbs the evil from alternate Celestia and Luna, he closely resembles the original King Sombra. On March 15, 2015, Jim Miller was asked, "I would like your thoughts on this: are Sombra and Tirek the redeemable types? This is not about Season 5 at all," and replied, "I don't want to speculate in case we ever decide to use them again." Status The show and most other materials do not explicitly specify the exact nature of King Sombra's defeat at the end of The Crystal Empire - Part 2. Meghan McCarthy referred to Sombra as being "dead now" on February 22, 2013; some later merchandise and other media raise ambiguity (in-and-out-of-universe). In February 2015, Jayson Thiessen (having joked a month prior that somepony would die in season five) was asked, "why would a pony die on TV-Y show?" , and replied, "hence the joke. Maybe one day someone will deal with death on a TV-Y show...Wait, Sesame Street did in 80s. Mr. Hooper died." Depiction in the series Princess Celestia describes King Sombra as "a unicorn whose heart was black as night" and took over the Crystal Empire. In a flashback, Sombra looks down gleefully from his castle at a chain-gang of Crystal Ponies, when two silhouettes of Princess Celestia and Princess Luna shoot a beam at him that turns him to "shadow" and banishes him to "the ice of the arctic north." Celestia says he was able to put a curse on the empire as he was imprisoned, which caused it to "vanish into thin air". Celestia demonstrates that if the empire is filled with hope and love, then those emotions will be reflected across all of Equestria, but if hatred and fear take over the Crystal Empire, black crystals sprout from the ground. When Celestia creates the black crystals, her horn is engulfed in black mist and her eyes glow green and emanate the purple smoky trail the same way Sombra's eyes do, implying that she may have knowledge of his magic. .]] Twilight Sparkle and her friends travel to the Crystal Empire to defend it under the order of Princess Celestia. When they arrive in the frozen north of Equestria, they meet with Shining Armor on the outskirts of the Crystal Empire. Sombra rises as a cloud of black smoke behind them and pursues them through the snow. Shining Armor confronts Sombra and shoots a beam at him, which Sombra evades and lets the beam pass through the black cloud. Sombra then charges at Shining Armor, and the scene cuts right before they clash. Twilight and her friends pass safely through the barrier and arrive in the Crystal Empire, soon followed by Shining Armor, whose horn is now encrusted with black crystals which prevent him from using magic. When they meet Princess Cadance, Shining Armor explains that Cadance is using her magic to "spread love and light" to protect the Crystal Empire and that King Sombra countered Shining Armor's protection spell. Later in the episode, Twilight and her friends interview some Crystal Ponies. One pony who Twilight interviews tells her that she can't seem to remember anything before King Sombra came to power and flinches while a superimposed image of King Sombra's eyes flashes over her. She then says she doesn't want to remember anything about his rule. When Cadance's magical barrier starts to fade, Sombra approaches the barrier, but his horn is sheared off as the barrier rises again. It falls to the ground and transforms into a black crystal which embeds itself in the ground and begins spreading to the crystal gates of the Empire. Twilight performs "a little trick Celestia taught her", which gives her the same green glowing eyes and horn engulfed in black mist as Celestia did at the beginning of the story. She turns the throne black with this spell, and slowly makes the throne room look the way it did when King Sombra ruled. She finds a hidden staircase, and at its bottom is "a doorway that leads to your worst fear", created by "King Sombra's dark magic". When Twilight is under the spell, she has the same green eyes as Sombra; Spike wakes her from this state, but then he falls into it himself and his eyes change the same way, and Twilight wakes him in turn. .]] Eventually, Twilight and Spike find the Crystal Heart, but Sombra, able to invade once Cadance is no longer able to perform her spell, traps Twilight in a ring of black crystals to prevent her from using the heart. Twilight tells Spike to take the Crystal Heart to Cadance. At first Sombra advances as a pillar of black smoke, and he materializes as his unicorn self at the end of it. Right as he's about to take the Crystal Heart from Spike while standing upon a growing, menacing shard of his own crystals, Cadance, propelled by Shining Armor who threw her at Spike, snatches Spike and the Crystal Heart before he can reach them. With the return of the Crystal Heart and Cadance saying "Use the light and love within you to ensure that King Sombra does not return", the Crystal Empire is restored to its former glory and Sombra, much to his horror, shatters to pieces in a flash of light, along with his black crystals, and his remaining smoke dissipates. In Games Ponies Play, Sombra is briefly referenced when Rainbow Dash says the Crystal Ponies "lost a thousand years to an evil king's curse." Depiction in comics The Midtown Comics cover variant of and are two halves that when put together feature King Sombra's eyes in the background. Covers A, B and the Hot Topic variant of and cover A of feature King Sombra as well. He appears at the end of emerging from a magical mirror, his figure covered in shadows and his eyes glowing green. In , Princess Celestia talks about the King Sombra of another world she'd visited, where he rules Equestria with kindness and benevolence. This Sombra is revealed to be in love with Celestia, who loves him in return. In , the original King Sombra is shown in a stained glass window and in Twilight Sparkle's memory of his defeat. The alternate universe King Sombra makes plans with the Mane Six on how to stop the alternate Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. In , the alternate Sombra and the Mane Six go to the Castle of the Two Sisters and enact their plan to defeat the evil Celestia and Luna. Upon realizing their plan will imprison the good Celestia too, Sombra uses the Elements of Harmony to absorb the alternate princesses' evil and becomes just like the original King Sombra, disappearing immediately afterward. In the end, he is shown thinking of Princess Celestia and crying, indicating that a part of him still misses her. Sombra's face is shown on covers A and RI. King Sombra is mentioned by Shining Armor and the crystal bard in and appears in a flashback showing how he captured the bard with the assistance of his guards. Sombra is also mentioned in . "explores the secret origins of" King Sombra. On page 2, Twilight Sparkle asks Princess Cadance, "So, do you think he's coming back?", and Cadance replies, "Sombra? No. I think he's gone for good. But we should be prepared. They thought they had him beat before too." Twilight uses the dark magic spell to discover a secret study behind the door at the bottom of the stairs in the crystal palace throne room. She and Cadance find a diary written by Sombra and start to read it. Sombra's first memory was being found as a colt by crystal pony guards, and knowing only a single word, which became his name. He was taken into an orphanage and taught to speak and read. Because of his lack of basic communication skills, the other young fillies and colts teased him, but one filly, Radiant Hope, found Sombra to be weird like her and the two became friends. Sombra soon was able to better integrate himself with the others, and he and Radiant Hope began to save up gems to spend at the upcoming Crystal Faire. On the day prior to the Faire, the two go to gaze upon the Crystal Heart and both have visions - Radiant of becoming a princess, and Sombra of becoming evil. He is scared off but runs into Princess Amore, who knows he shouldn't be frightened of the visions, and that they may not come to pass. The next day, Sombra finds that his body refuses to move. Radiant Hope stays by his side, forgoing the Faire, but the next day Sombra is all well. They plan for the same the next year, but again and again, on the day of the Faire, Sombra's body gains a strange crystalization and refuses to move. One year, his body in this state begins to shatter, but Radiant Hope uses her magic to restore Sombra to normal, and gaining her cutie mark. She finds her magic is able of restoring nearly anypony back to health. Though this is a special skill, Sombra recognizes that it is the type of magic that would likely lead to Radiant Hope becoming a princess, and begins to fear the visions of what he would become. When Radiant Hope receives a letter inviting her to study at Canterlot, Sombra realizes his fate is sealed, and runs off into the winter lands outside the Crystal Empire.There, he runs into a strange red crystal that speaks to him. The crystal claims it is his mother, and that Sombra is not really a pony, but a shadow pony, a creature created by the umbrum forces that wait beneath the Crystal Empire, waiting for the Crystal Heart, Princess Amore's weapon, to be shattered so they can be freed. The crystal awakens Sombra's latent powers and tells him that he must remove the Crystal Heart before the next Faire or will be destroyed by the Crystal Heart itself, which has been causing his transformations before.Sombra returns to the Crystal Empire under darkness and tries to destroy the Heart, but Princess Amore is there, and warms him to stop. She explains she knew what his fate was, and hoped it was possible to change it, and knows he still can as she feels there is good in him. Sombra refuses and uses his powers to turn Amore into crystal. Radiant Hope arrives, aghast at what Sombra has done, and begs him to stop. He refuses, and in his power-hungry rant, shatters the Amore crystal. He is unable to do anything against Radiant Hope, who runs off to warn Celestia and Luna about his rise, during which he begins to enslave the Crystal Empire to free the umbrum forces, hide the Crystal Heart, and scatters the pieces of the crystal Amore across Equestia so they cannot be reassembled until he is powerful enough to stop her. Sombra intends to release the umbrum forces beneath the Empire to serve as his army, but knows he will not succeed before Celestia and Luna arrive, thus he resolves to get a long-lasting vengeance on the Crystal Ponies with a spell he will cast before he is defeated. The diary ends there, and Cadance and Twilight agree that Sombra was as evil as he came off. They leave the diary be and the room, unaware that Sombra's shattered horn (from the end of "The Crystal Empire") has found its way down the stairs, still possessing his spirit... Personality King Sombra is described by Princess Celestia as a unicorn whose heart is "black as night". In terms of personality, King Sombra is shown to be sadistic, fierce, and cruel, as evidenced by his referring to the Crystal Ponies as his "crystal slaves" and appearing to take delight in seeing them suffer. Though rarely speaking, he appears desperate to retake the Crystal Empire, as he chases Shining Armor and the Mane Six during their first encounter and curses Shining Armor, causing black crystals to grow on his horn and nullify his magic, and when rushing toward Spike in an attempt to regain the Crystal Heart. In , a parallel version of King Sombra in another world is stated by Celestia to rule that world's Equestria with "kindness and benevolence", as opposed to the King Sombra seen in the series. In his introduction he is shown to be generally very kind and polite. He is also quite dashing (as evidenced by Rarity and Fluttershy swooning over him) and charming. The alternate Sombra is later revealed to be deeply in love with Celestia, who reciprocates his feelings. This Sombra also has a humble side, considering himself a normal pony who is also a king, shown when he has a heart-to-heart with Twilight Sparkle, helping her in her doubts of being a princess. Unlike the original, this King Sombra is selfless, as he gives up himself to evil to spare the good Celestia and restore balance to both their worlds, even if it means never seeing the pony he loves again, as even after being taken by evil he mourns his beloved Celestia, now lost to him, possibly forever. In , Sombra is shown to have been friendly, caring, and shy during his youth. However, after learning about his origin, he becomes evil and power-mad, referring to himself as the "king of all monsters." Magic King Sombra is shown to be a proficient and powerful user of dark magic, able to generate black crystals at virtually any location. While in his shadow form, Sombra can phase through physical objects, dodge attacks, and travel wide distances, demonstrated throughout the season three premiere. Weaknesses Sombra is shown to be susceptible to protection magic in his shadow form, seen when he attempts to invade the Crystal Empire and has his horn severed by Princess Cadance's magical barrier. He is also defenseless against the magic of the Crystal Heart. Merchandise Series 2 of Enterplay's trading cards includes a card featuring King Sombra, #28. Both sides of the card list his name with a trademark symbol, and the back of the card includes the description "After being turned to shadow and banished to the frozen north for 1,000 years, this black-hearted unicorn is back for revenge! The mere mention of King Sombra's name strikes fear into the hearts of ponies all across the Crystal Empire, and it's easy to see why! Sombra recently returned, only to be defeated again by Princess Cadance and the Power of the Crystal Heart. Some say that his horn survived his defeat, but only time will tell if he will ever return." Sombra also appears on the WeLoveFine T-shirts "Minimal Sombra", "Sombra's Wrath", "King Sombrero", "RD Big Adventure", "Sombra Crystal Silhouette", and "Mythical Sombra", and is shown on Acidfree's first art print. Promotional material King Sombra first appeared on Hasbro's Pony Wedding microsite, which has been accessible since July 2012, before any information about the character was released publicly. The quiz does not refer to him by name. In the microsite's Wedding Quiz section, the quiz "Your dream wedding location!" includes the question "Who should be the MC?", with Sombra as the choice that steers the quiz's result to the Crystal Empire. Writer M.A. Larson wrote on Twitter regarding the quiz's image of King Sombra that was presented to him: "Interesting. I read about that in a script but never seen it before." Archived locally King Sombra is included in Hasbro's online game Crystal Empire Seek & Find as one of the items in level 5. In the HubNetwork game Adventure Ponies 2, King Sombra is the first boss. Other depictions Discovery Family description He's only the scariest pony ever -- he can even appear as black smoke. King Sombra enslaved the Crystal Ponies, and when Princesses Celestia and Luna banished him, he made the Crystal Empire disappear. The ponies used the Crystal Heart, plus the power of love, to restore the Empire -- and shatter this evil Unicorn forever. The Elements of Harmony guidebook ''KING SOMBRA ruled the Crystal Empire thousands of years ago but was banished and turned to shadow. Before he disappeared, the snarling black-hearted monster made the kingdom disappear and destroyed hope and love in the process. He recently returned but was thwarted by Twilight Sparkle and her pony friends.File:King sombra in elements of harmony book by anzu18-d68czwd.png Chapter books In the ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls screenplay novelization My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Through the Mirror, chapter 3's narration states that without Twilight Sparkle's Element of Harmony crown, "everypony back home in Ponyville and everypony else in the Kingdom was left completely vulnerable. What if Queen Chrysalis somehow came back again? Or King Sombra? Or somepony even worse? It was a horrible thought." My Little Pony (mobile game) King Sombra is a character in Gameloft's mobile game. His in-game description states "The former tyrant ruler of the Crystal Empire, King Sombra is one unnerving unicorn! With his powerful dark magic, piercing green eyes and crazy laughter, this shadowy shadow dweller is the stuff nightmares are made of!" Quotes }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Gallery See also * * References de:Sombra es:Rey Sombra it:Re Sombra pl:Król Sombra pt:Rei Sombra ru:Король Сомбра Category:Antagonists Category:Orphaned characters Category:Royalty Category:Supporting characters